


dedication

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto dedicates a song to Dino on the radio for their anniversary, but there's just one problem. He's a weekearly.Written for Day 1 of Rarepairs Week.





	dedication

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "song."

Dino’s in the middle of cutting a gemstone when he recognises the voice on the radio. He jerks up from his desk, dropping his tools in a clatter.

“-so what song did you want to play for your boyfriend?” The announcer asks.

“Well.” Prompto pauses. He’s probably biting his lip. Dino can almost _see_ him on the other end of the phone. “I wanted to play Under the Stars by The Oracles.”

Dino’s heart skips a beat. He leans over and turns the radio up.

“Any reason why?”

“U-Um. He’ll know why! I think. I hope.” Prompto sounds anxious. He’s probably _adorably_ red. Dino bites his lip just thinking about it. By why is he on the _radio_ and not in Dino’s workshop? Why is life so _cruel_?

“Well! This is for Dino, then. Hope you’re listening! It’s Under the Stars by The Oracles.”

Dino searches his table for his phone. Prompto hasn’t even _texted_ him. He pouts down at the screen.

The door to Dino’s room opens. “Dino?” Prompto peeks around the corner.

“Prom.” Dino stands up so quickly he gets tangled in his chair. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprising you, obviously.” Prompto steps into the room and pulls a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. They’re as red as his face and not nearly as lovely. “Surprise?”

Dino steps forward and covers Prompto’s hands with his. “A _perfect_ surprise.” He leans over the roses and kisses Prompto. The smell makes him a little dizzy.

Prompto squirms and pulls away. “You’ll _squash_ them.” He frowns down at the roses. “You’re not _allowed_ to squash them.”

Dino steps back and puts his hands up. “Okay.”

Prompto glances towards him and bites his lip. “Did… Did you like the song?”

“It’s still playing, love.” Dino lowers his hands and tilts his head. “But yes, I like it.”

Prompto steps into the room and carefully sets the bouquet down on Dino’s bench. “Do… Do you remember it?” He peeks at Dino from behind his hair.

“You mean, do I remember it playing in the background the first time we kissed? No, Prom, I was busy enjoying kissing you.” Dino grins and slides closer. “I’m surprised _you_ remembered.”  He holds his arms out for a hug.

Prompto steps into Dino’s arms and pokes at his chest. “Shut up. You’re a really good kisser,” he mumbles against Dino’s shoulder.

“So are you.” Dino kisses Prompto’s forehead and runs his hands up and down Prompto’s back. “But _why_ the surprise?”

Prompto shrugs and leans against Dino’s chest. “I felt like it.”

“Okay.” Dino presses Prompto closer. “Because unless I’ve made a mistake in my math, our anniversary isn’t for another week.”

“What math are _you_ using?” Prompto leans back and stares up at Dino.

“Our first date?” Dino tilts his head slightly to the side. “Did I get it wrong?”

Prompto flushes and hides his face against Dino’s shirt. “No,” he mumbles.

Dino leans his chin on Prompto’s head. A week before their first date… He grins and squeezes Prompto in a tighter hug. “Is this your way of saying it was love at first sight, Prom?”

“No,” Prompto squeaks. “Shut up.” He squeezes Dino’s waist and rubs his face against Dino’s shirt.

Dino leans back and kisses Prompto’s red forehead. “You’re lucky, then.” He untangles himself from Prompto and steps over to the bench. “That I made this a month ago.” He opens a drawer and pulls out a box.

Prompto leans forward and flutters his hands around the box. “What is it?”

“Not a ring,” Dino says gently. “Not this year.”

Prompto gives Dino a _look_. “I know _that_. It’s too big.” He chews at his bottom lip as he unties the ribbon.

Dino holds the box steady and smiles.

Prompto lifts the lid and _gasps_. Too bad Dino can’t reach his phone. It’d make a _great_ wallpaper.

“Dino, this is _amazing_.” Prompto lifts the bracelet and stares at it. “It’s _too_ amazing, you can’t just _give_ this to me-”

“I already did. It’s too late.” Dino shoves the box behind his back. “Now it’s yours forever.”

Prompto glances up at Dino and then reaches around him to grab the box. “It’s a _nice_ box,” he mutters. “Let me keep my _very expensive bracelet_ in it.”

“But it belongs on your wrist, dear.” Dino grins and taps Prompto’s leather bracelet. “This one’s falling to bits.”

“It’s old,” Prompto mutters. “Dino, if I wore this I’d get _mugged_.”

Dino frowns. “It’s not _that_ sparkly.”

Prompto makes a face at him. “Maybe by _your_ standards.” He turns the bracelet so it catches the light. Maybe it _is_ a little sparkly.

“I just wanted to make something as beautiful as you.” Dino puts his hands on Prompto’s waist. “You can’t blame me for how it turned out.”

Prompto leans against him. “You’re terrible,” he mumbles.

“Are you going to put it on?” Dino tilts his head.

Prompto shakes his head and pulls away. “Dino, I…” He stares down at Dino’s feet. “It’s _too nice_ ,”

“It’s just as nice as you _deserve_.” Dino leans forward and catches Prompto’s hand in his own. “I promise.”

Prompto glances up and blushes. “Okay. If you say so.”

“I do.” Dino leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss. “I’ll remind you every day.”

Prompto snorts and shakes his head. “Help me put it on?” He bites his bottom lip.

Prompto’s leather bracelet almost falls apart when Dino undoes the buckle. Dino can’t resist leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the delicate skin of Prompto’s wrist.

Prompto squirms. “Tickles,” he mutters. “Don’t.”

“Alright.” Dino holds out his hand for the new bracelet. “Poor wrist. So unkissed.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and pokes at Dino’s arm. “You kiss it plenty.”

“Mmm.” Dino slides the cuff bracelet on and turns Prompto’s hand over. “That looks _much_ better.”

“It’s _heavy_ ,” Prompto whines, experimentally moving his arm around. “The leather was better.”

Dino rolls his eyes and catches Prompto’s hand in his. “Uh huh.” He leans in for a kiss.

Prompto pulls away _just_ as Dino starts wondering if they should relocate. “Dino?” His voice is quiet.

“What?” Dino rests his forehead against Prompto’s.

Prompto takes a deep breath and looks Dino in the eye. “I love you,” he mumbles. He looks down.

Dino squeezes him. “I love you _too_.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto bites his bottom lip.

“Completely.” Dino presses his fingers against Prompto’s wrist. “Come on. We should put these flowers in water. Unless you’ve got any _more_ surprises?”

Prompto shakes his head. “But they were _nice_ surprises, right?” He takes a careful step back.

“They were _great_ surprises.” Dino leans forward and puts a hand around Prompto’s waist. “But do you know what the best surprise is?” He kisses Prompto’s neck.

Prompto squirms and lightly shoves Dino away. “What?”

“You.” Dino kisses him before Prompto can protest. “You’re the best surprise of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's still before midnight somewhere. barely.


End file.
